To Dream
by The Sushi Monster
Summary: [02]They dream. They dream of many things. Peace. Humility. Friendship. Wisdom. Kindness. Responsibility. Honesty. Love. Bravery. Hope. Light. Miracles. They dream. [Collection of Drabbles.]
1. Miyako: Peace

has been acting strangely lately, and I just got my internet back up, so I decided I would start a collection on quick little drabbles on the 02 cast. Yes, they're probably going to be cliché, I sorry, but I couldn't help it.

Hope you enjoy the first chapter, which is Miyako's.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-----------------------------

I always wanted Peace. The calmness and tranquility pervading our lives, letting us be free.

But that can never be. In order to have peace, we must have light. To have light we need it to be balanced, so we must have darkness.

And with darkness comes the shadows of war and chaos.

So I can only dream of the day when we can roam the land free from worry.

Hopefully our children will be able to have that privilege.

I know I won't be around to see the day.

But I can dream. I want to dream. I will dream.

And to dream is to believe.

So, I dream.

I dream of Peace.

-Miyako Inoue


	2. Iori: Humility

I'm so bored, having got to skip school today. So here is the product of my boredom! Another Chapter!

Now I know the last chapter may not have seemed cliche, and maybe this one might not either, but I assure you that the 01 gang's are going to be. Maybe even Daisukes too.

But anyway, I hope you enjoy, and here is Iori's chapter. Please Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

-------------------------------

I've always wanted people to be humble. Humility is so rare, that's it needed so much more.

I try my best to be humble. I try not to boast or brag, but I try to accept everything.

I help others, or I try to. I want to be helpful.

I want to be humble.

I want humility.

We can do well for the world if we stop being brash. If we stop hurting, we can heal.

But it'll take work. Hard, strenuous work.

Work by us, and our children. Maybe even our grandchildren.

But I'll dream. I'll dream of the day.

So I hope and believe.

I dream.

I dream of Humility.

-Iori Hida


	3. Yamato: Friendship

New chapter! Here is when I start saying that once again, I believe that this is going to be cliche...you may even notice that the chapter title has Yamato's crest of friendship mentioned...I wonder why...

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

-----------------------------

I always wanted friends. People who I could speak freely to, and be able to hang out with comfortably.

Now I have them.

But there are so many others who can only wish and hope to gain the companionship other others.

They want friendship. They need it.

And I want others to have friendship. Everyone should have someone to speak to, someone to confide in.

I do. I have friendship. And I embrace it. I'm grateful for it.

But I want everyone to have friends.

But it'll take a lot of determination. The struggle won't be pleasant.

But I want it.

I believe it'll happen.

So I dream.

I dream and I dream.

I dream of friendship.

-Yamato Ishida


	4. Koushiro: Wisdom

The next one!! Like with We Stand Alone, you can probably expect an update about everyday, since I have written all of them, I just need to type up the last few.

Oh, and as a shameless advertisment, I'm sending everyone who reads this to We Stand Alone too..

Hope you enjoy this one, which is Koushiro's...and yes, I am aware that you can spell his with a 'u'...oh well. Please Review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

-------------------------------

I always wanted to carry the quality of wisdom. I've wanted to be able to use my knowledge properly and to help others.

I got that chance.

I helped the world with my brains and knowledge.

But there are many smart people out there who aren't wise.

They kill.

They hurt.

They kill.

They do it with their knowledge.

So they're the ones who need wisdom.

I wish them the best of luck in life, but it won't help.

They need to be wise.

They need wisdom.

I believe they need it

I want them to have it.

I dream of them having it.

I dream of it.

I dream of wisdom.

-Koushiro Izumi


	5. Ken: Kindness

OMG...I am SO stressed out...I had 10 quizzes/tests this week, and I have to write my High School entrance exam tomorrow...which sucks, cuz I have SO much pressure to get in...it sucks...

But to keep me sane, I'm going to post and write...tomorrow, expect a very HAPPY and RELIVED girl...and I antcipate a drabble on how joyful summer is...or something along those lines...

Anyway, enjoy Ken's dreams! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon

--------------------------------

I've always wanted to be kind. I never believed I was.

Until recently. And I'm grateful that I have.

And I want that kindness that I posses to be spread across the world. Both ours and the digital one.

We need it. We need to be able to care about others.

We need to be kind.

It's difficult to do. But it'll help us.

It'll help us succeed.

So I want it.

I want and believe it.

I believe, oh do I.

I wish.

If only, if only.

I hope and I wish.

I dream.

I dream of kindness.

-Ken Ichijouji


	6. Jyou: Responsibility

Wow...I don't think I'v ever felt this good...after a week filled with 10 tests back-to-back, including the all important TJ test...(or in other words a REALLY REALLY important high school entrance exam), I am so happy.

So, I'm going to update. Hopefully, I should be able to update We Stand Alone later today, cuz I plan on getting plenty of sleep...

Hope you enjoy, as always, and please keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon

-------------------------------

I've always wanted to be responsible. I wanted to be counted on.

Now I can be. I was responsible for the entire world.

If only the entire world was responsible.

If everyone was responsible, no one would get hurt.

No one would get killed.

If we fulfilled our responsibility to be a students, we would all have jobs.

If we fulfilled our responsibilities as parents, all children would be happy and loved.

If we fulfilled our responsibility as people, no one would be subjected to racism or any discrimination. No one would hurt anyone else. Not on purpose.

So I hope.

I dream.

I wish.

I dream.

I dream of responsibility.

-Jyou Kido


	7. Mimi: Honesty

Okay, heres the deal...I'm going to update today and tomorrow and tuesday, but I'm skipping wednesday and thursday...cuz for reasons unknown...just thought I'd tell you guys in advanced...

Please review! This one's Mimi's!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

------------------------

I've always wanted to be honest with myself. I wanted to be honest with others as well.

I learned that I am honest. I hold the crest of Sincerity also.

And I think everyone should be able to be honest too.

To be truthful, to keep promises, and to speak your mind are all honesty. They help the people around you, and yourself.

They reduce pain and suffering.

They support and help humans and digimon alike.

So I wish to be honest. I hope to able to be frank. I desire to tell everyone the truth. I want to be able to keep promises.

I want to.

I wish to.

I hope to.

And I believe we can.

All of us.

I dream of it.

I dream of the day.

I dream of honesty.

-Mimi Tachikawa


	8. Sora: Love

Okay...I have news...it is...that I'm probably never going to write a full fleged fic...why? Because I have no inspiration...

okay, so that isnt true...I have one idea, and it's one I'm planning on writing during the new year..until then, and in exception to it, all the other fics I'll write will be drabbles/one-shots...

I will take requests if reasonable...like couples or ideas...but again, be reasonable...and it will take time.

But please enjoy this chapter which is Sora's! Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

-------------------------

I always wanted to be able to love. I wanted to be loved too.

It helps the world, to be loved. It helps to love.

To care. To be concerned.

To love.

If all we could do is love, we could improve the world.

We could reduce the number of problems. We would be helping.

I wish the world would love. To be able to love and _be _loved.

I hope we could all love one day. We should all be loved that day too.

I dream it.

I believe it'll happen.

I hope for it.

I truly see it in our futures, if only a dream. And I dream for it.

So, I dream of it.

I dream.

I dream of love.

-Sora Takenouchi


	9. Taichi: Bravery

Nothing much to say, except to ask my faithful readers to review and enjoy...

Also, if anyone is familiar with the play Once Upon A Mattress, I would greatly appreciate advice and plot!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

--------------------------------

I always wanted to show off my bravery. Yet once I did it in the wrong way.

Once.

But after that I used my bravery and courage to help others. Not hurt them.

But it would be great if everyone was brave.

That way we could standup to evil and wrong.

But bravery can also be used for wrong and evil.

It can be used incorrectly.

That is why we can only hope and dream for everyone to have the bravery that will help the world.

We can only believe that the bravery that we possess will help us do the right thing.

And I hope for it.

I believe for it.

I wish and I dream.

I dream for that day.

I dream of bravery.

-Taichi Yagami


	10. Takeru: Hope

I'm hungry, I'm tired, and plainly not in a good mood...so I post my third favorite chapter...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

----------------------------

I always wanted hope to be interminable.

That'll never happen.

It won't happen unless we want it to.

But, if we believe, hope, and dream, it will.

Hope will be forever. Never fading, never diminishing.

But 'till then, we can't doubt. We mustn't give up, we need to keep going.

We must no feed the doubt.

We need to hope.

If everyone hopes, everyone will believe.

And we can make our dreams come true.

So, I wish.

I hope.

I believe.

And I hope to dream.

So, I dream.

I dream of hope.

-Takeru Takashi


	11. Hikari: Light

Omg...my mom just read this and said it was like Vendata...Hindu Scriptures...and I can't stop laughing...lol lol lol

Enjoy, and please review! Last chapter will be uploaded tomorrow!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

----------------------

I've always wanted to be filled with light. Once I even was light.

It was one of the greatest moments in my life.

Light will lead us. It will guide us.

But only if we let it.

If we preclude it, stop it, no light will shine upon us.

And we need light.

We need it to balance the darkness.

For darkness and light balance each other out.

Which is why I believe in light, and I know I'll always be there.

I believe that light _is _there.

I _know_ it is there.

I hope beyond belief that it's there.

I dream of it there.

I dream of it.

I dream of light.

-Hikari Yagami


	12. Daisuke: Miracles

I dreamed of miracles. I believed that miracles do happen.

They'll help you in the toughest situations.

I still believe in them. And I always intend to.

Miracles are the hope we need to preserve the light.

We need miracles.

But in order for us to have miracles, we need to have faith in them.

We need to acknowledge them.

I do.

I know that miracles happen everyday and that'll always come through for us.

So I know they exist.

I hope they exist.

Miracles are important. They are ever so vital.

We need miracles.

We them to help us.

We need them to perserve us.

We need them to save us.

They're needed to save all of the creatures that live.

But miracles aren't the only things we need.

We many things in order to have miracles.

We need the light.

We need to hope.

We need to be brave.

We need to love.

We need to be honest.

We need to be responsible.

We need to be kind.

We need to be wise.

We need to have friendship.

We need to be able to have humility.

We need peace.

_And _we need miracles.

So, I believe in miracles.

I believe in them.

I have faith in them all.

And I dream of them all.

I dream.

I dream of miracles.

-Daisuke Motomiya

--------------------

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon.

Yes, at the end...why? Because, sadly, this is the end. The end of my first started Digimon multi-chaptered fic...and I felt real strongly about the ending. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review and give me your feedback.

I would like to thanks all my readers...all of it was for you.

I would like to thank all my reviewers...you guys kept me going, even when I felt discouraged...Thanks so much!

and I would like to thanks all the authors of stories that allowed me to prepare and to approach this fic in the right way...THANKS!

So, the end for now. I do have some one-shots and drabbles that I'll be posting here and there, but my new fic will be out in January...look out for it!

And maybe, with some persuasion, I will write a tiny fic for Christmas!

So, this is good-bye for now!


End file.
